Night Rain
by Short-Flame
Summary: She turned towards the tree walked towards it, then stopped two steps away from it, leaned down, picked up a chocolate bar, sniffed it, and then jumped up into the tree and disappeared, leaving him in awe.


**Chapter 1**

Still running, he looked behind him and, not spotting anybody following him, let out a leisurely laugh in his victory. He had go through all that trouble of getting away from the people hunting him down because of Sakura-chan and her strict no-ramen diet. His mood soured at the thought, did she really have to take away all his ramen and tell all the hidden leaf villagers not to consent to his pleas.

_But_, he thought optimistically, _good thing I had a secret stash_ _of ramen just for this reason!_

He beamed and patted the backpack on his back that was full of delectable ramen noodles.

spacer

Zipping through the trees with incredible confidence and ease, he slipped into his subconscious and daydreamed about different aspects of his world. At first he thought about Sakura-chan, and then he thought about the Akatsuki and Sasuke. He bit his lip and tasted the saltiness of his blood. He shook off his daydreaming and kept dashing from tree to tree.

His ramen-filled backpack starting to feel heavy, the blonde-haired rambunctious teenage boy decided he should find a place to eat his ramen in peaceful secrecy. He peered ahead, saw an opening in the trees and rushed towards it. Bright white light flooded his eyesight as he neared the opening, then it faded into a flourish of colors. There he stood in awe of the beauty the trees of the forest had hid, a tall sakura blossom tree in full bloom, even in this winter weather. A field of camellia's of all colors lay behind it, blanketing the entire valley that went on for miles only stopping at the tree line a far ways away. With a deep sigh, he walked over to the tree and sat with his back to the marvelous tree. He reached into his backpack and pulled out all the ramen, chocolate, and sodas he brought with him. He opened one of the ramen packets and started indulging himself in the delectable noodles.

spacer

Multiple growls came from the forest in front of him as he finished his fifth cup of ramen. He looked up to find four wolves in front of him with their heads lowered, the black wolf was precariously big, almost three times as big as the ones next to him. The wolf glared at him and snarled, moving forward slowly, no doubt thinking of ways to exploit the blonde-haired boy's weaknesses. A rustle came from above his head as he saw the three smaller wolves whimper, a voice shouted out from above him.

"This is my territory, Zugaikotsu no kurakkā, now get out of it!" Before he could even look to see where the voice was, something landed in front of him. Shock enveloped him as he realized it was a human, and not only that, but a human woman. The wolf growled and her and barked viciously, she only laughed as a reply, which seemed to irritate the wolf even more. The wolf readied himself to jump on the woman, but the woman paid no mind to him and just stayed in the position she was in, staring at the wolf with apprehensive eyes. The wolf jumped into the air with such force that it shook the ground, the woman didn't seem to be the least worried, and simply stepped to the side and kicked one of the smaller wolves, making the others cower with fear as they heard it whimper. She then turned towards where the black wolf was going to land and unsheathed her sword and stabbed it into ground and weaved signs for a jutsu. The sword burst into lightning moments before the black wolf landed on it and yelped with pain. The woman moved up close to the black figured on her sword, and spoke in a cold, even voice. "Never challenge me again otherwise you'll wish I had sent you into the void, got it?" The black wolf whimpered, a reaction he knew was hard for the courageous leader to attempt. "Good. Now get your pitiful, broken body off my sword." She scowled, the wolf barked softly to his companions, who then trotted up to him cautiously and struggled to keep him steady and walk back into their territory. The woman huffed as soon as they were out of sight and pulled her sword out of the ground and sheathed it. She turned towards the tree walked towards it, then stopped two steps away from it, leaned down, picked up a chocolate bar, sniffed it, and then jumped up into the tree and disappeared, leaving him in awe.

**I do not own Naruto: Shippuden, otherwise why would I be on this website?**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Naruto Fanfic story! Comment and All that other stuff!**


End file.
